


Infinity and one day

by Riakon



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Тейт ждет прощения и милосердия. Дождется ли? Сколько нужно для того, чтобы простить предательство? Может ли время уничтожить любовь?





	Infinity and one day

**Author's Note:**

> Весь сериал был посмотрен в один день и мне показалось, что эта история ужасов должна будет закончится примерно так.

Вечность. 

Это проклятое слово застывает на губах и заставляет разум помутиться. Оно убивает, расчленяет медленно, нашпиговывает ледяными иглами одиночества так вдумчиво и неторопливо, что хочется умереть. Но разве призрак может умереть? Нет. Черт побери, почему же нет?!

Тейт вздохнул и медленно закурил. 

«Может, Вайолет простит меня?»

«Не сможет. Простить могут только те, кому ты принес прямой вред».

«И уже ничего не сделаешь? Нет надежды на милосердие?»

Нет. Надежды на милосердие нет. Сигарета медленно таяла, тлела, пепел опадал и исчезал, не долетая до пола. Вайолет всегда была упрямицей. В конце концов, разве не за эту твердость характера он любил ее? Разве не за то, что она говорила, что ничего не боится, и старалась держать себя в руках, а после и правда перестала бояться? Конечно. Она приняла его, даже зная, что он призрак. Даже зная, что он убийца. Даже зная… 

Смятый окурок обжег на мгновенье ладонь, но рана зажила слишком быстро, не успев причинить достаточную боль.

Сколько раз Тейт возвращался к тому, что стоило рассказать все сразу, и тогда... тогда, возможно, спустя вечность, у него был бы хотя бы отблеск надежды на прощение. Но не сейчас. Все произошло так, как произошло. Он ничего не мог изменить. Да и не был уверен, что если бы ему каким-то загадочным образом представился шанс вернуться в то время, чтобы все исправить, он бы смог решиться на то, чтобы добровольно отказаться от нее. От дня, часа, секунды проведенной рядом, так близко, что казалось, кожа исчезает и они становятся единым целым навсегда.

Вечность. Эта проклятая вечность. Они заперты в одном доме, и вот уже полсотни лет Вайолет ухитряется не встречаться с ним. Полсотни лет он вынужден подсматривать за ней, восхищаться издалека и чувствовать разрывающую боль внутри каждый миг. 

Временами на него накатывает ярость, всепоглощающая, когда он готов крушить все вокруг, убивать снова и снова, и он делает это раз за разом, не замечая, как после трясутся руки. И пусть все его жертвы уже давным давно мертвы и заточены в этом проклятом доме, все равно становится мерзко. Перед глазами стоят ее напуганные глаза, растрепавшиеся волосы цвета старого золота и губы, искривленные в крике. Он каждый раз вспоминает, как напугал ее, как она отшатнулась от него, хотя казалась такой сильной и непробиваемой. Каждый раз после нового убийства он вспоминает, как впервые в жизни подумал, что хочет ее защищать. 

Новая сигарета вспыхнула во мраке. Тейт крепко затянулся. 

«Ты одна, тебе нужен парень».

«Но не он».

«А кто же тебе нужен?!»

«Я хотела, чтобы это был ты».

Сколько прошло уже? Сколько раз его мысли ходили по кругу вокруг неё, словно привязанные? Прошло столько времени, а забыть её невозможно, и дыра в груди, в появлении которой он виноват сам, никак не хочет зарастать. Сколько бы он не думал об этом, он всегда будет её любить. Глупцы те, кто говорят, что время лечит. Глупцы те, кто верит, что время убивает любовь. Это неправда. Время делает её крепче, и вместе с тем, с каждым вздохом становится все больнее и больнее.

Вечность. 

***

Сны – это проклятие. Вайолет лежала на кровати и смотрела в потолок. Смятое одеяло лежало почти на полу, сползая по ногам. Призракам не нужен сон, но она спала. Сны давали ей покой, которого она никак не могла найти в реальности. Каждый раз, когда она просыпалась, внутри было одно желание – заснуть снова, на сей раз крепче и на дольше.

Вайолет перевернулась на бок и посмотрела на прикроватную тумбочку. На ней по-прежнему стоял ее музыкальный центр и лежали давным-давно устаревшие диски, которые она временами слушала и вспоминала. Девять месяцев, что она провела в этой комнате как только в нее переехала стали для Вайолет чем-то вроде старого фотоальбома. Она чувствовала себя старухой и раз за разом просматривала эти записи, чувствуя, что временами не верит, что это все было с ней. 

Особенно, как она была счастлива тогда.

На боку покоя не было, и Вайолет перевернулась на живот, обнимая и прижимая к себе подушку, пряча в нее лицо и пытаясь призвать утраченный сон снова. Призраки не устают, им совсем не нужно восполнять энергию за счет сна. Но во снах она была удивительно счастлива. 

Во снах Тейт никогда не предавал её. Во снах они все ещё были вместе, и не было этого мучительного чувства боли, которая убивала ее, отравляла ее призрачное существование день за днем. 

Думать об этом было невыносимо, и Вайолет снова перевернулась на спину, вновь глянув на потолок и прикрыв глаза. Ее прохладная рука прошлась по губам, и в памяти всплыл их первый с Тейтом поцелуй. Как же тогда было восхитительно чувствовать его губы на своих, как было приятно их касаться, как было правильно обнимать его за шею и прикасаться к нему снова и снова. Вайолет отняла руку, но чувство осталось с ней, и разлилось медленным огнем по венам, сосредотачиваясь где-то внутри.

Сны были чудесны. Во снах Тейт не становился отцом её брата, а был отцом их детей. Во снах она по-прежнему могла ему доверять. Во снах она могла ложиться рядом с ним и прикрывать глаза, ничего не боясь и не чувствуя ни капли недоверия. Идеальный мир.

Во снах… 

Внутри стало холодно, и Вайолет натянула одеяло повыше. Лгать себе смысла не имело – она по-прежнему любила Тейта и потому не могла быть с ним. Если бы только она могла его не любить, если бы только она могла задавить свои чувства и взрастить на них равнодушие, она смогла бы его простить. Все чаще она возвращалась к разговору с матерью.

«Он изменил тебе, так почему ты его не бросишь?»

«Потому что мы все еще любим друг друга».

О, да, теперь она понимала маму так, как никогда прежде. Прошло так много времени, что она сбилась со счета. Сколько десятилетий? А может быть и вовсе век... Сны заменяли ей реальность, а во снах нет, да и не может быть, времени. Прошла целая вечность. Вечность, в которой они не могли быть вместе. Вечность, в которой её любовь была её же проклятием. 

Она изредка замечала на себе чужой взгляд, но Тейт никогда не показывался, хотя она точно знала, что это был он. И она знала, что они мучаются вместе, хоть и поодиночке. В конце концов, у неё была мама, была любящая семья, а у него не было здесь никого. 

Никого, кроме неё.

Она скучала. Чертовски скучала по его большим ладоням, по мягким кудрям, в которые она с таким наслаждением каждый раз прежде запускала руки и пропускала пряди через пальцы, чувствуя их нежность, скучала по его черным, непроницаемым глазам и искорками света. 

«I LOVE YOU»

«Я люблю тебя. Слышишь, я это сказал, а не написал на доске. Со мной еще никогда такого не было».

Тепло медленно растекалось по её телу, и Вайолет немного улыбнулась. Ей снился Тейт. Её Тейт, который нежно обнимал за плечи, и успокаивал, когда ей было чертовски страшно. Ей снился Тейт, который шептал ей на ухо всякие глупости и развлекал всевозможными играми. Ей снился Тейт – и этим было все сказано. И это было самое чудовищное, в своем великолепии, проклятие.

Её сны.

***

Каждый раз, когда она засыпала, Тейт садился на её кровать. Каждый раз, когда её дыхание становилось ровным, Тейт обнимал её крепко и целовал маленькие и нежные раковины ушей и неизменно слышал тихое и отчаянное: «Тейт…» Каждый раз он целовал её губы и отвечал тихо-тихо: «Вайолет»

Она не слышала его. Он точно это знал, ведь только потому и приходил снова и снова. Первый раз, когда он тихо пробрался в её комнату, он боялся пошевелиться. Сейчас он также соблюдал осторожность и вел себя так, словно его и не было. 

Она любит его. Каждый раз во сне она звала его, и её лицо искажалось мукой, видеть которую было невыносимо. Снова и снова он целовал её и обнимал, и она начинала улыбаться. 

\- Тейт… - он вновь услышал тихое и отчаянное. 

\- Тише, Вайолет. Я здесь. Всё хорошо. – Прошептал Тейт и прикоснулся к её губам своими, прикрыв на мгновенье глаза. Когда он их открыл, на него смотрели её глаза. Совершенно ясные и чистые.

Проклятая вечность. Проклятые сны. Проклятый дом. Проклятое всё, кроме неё. Проклятое всё, кроме него.

\- Да. – Одними губами ответила она. – Всё хорошо. 

Медовые глаза закрылись, и, устроившись поудобнее в его руках, Вайолет закрыла глаза. Тейт обнял её крепко и тоже прикрыл глаза. 

«Сколько нужно для того, чтобы простить предательство?»

«Вечность и один день».


End file.
